digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 02/Appendices/Ages and grades
See also Digimon Adventure/Appendices/Ages and grades. Episode 01 Japanese Takeru: "I'm Takeru Takaishi, 5th grade." Miyako: "I'm Miyako Inoue, 6th grade." Iori: "I'm Iori Hida, 3rd grade." Takeru: "Taichi-san is in middle school, of course." *Daisuke Motomiya: Odaiba Elementary School, class 5-A *Miyako Inoue: Odaiba Elementary School *Iori Hida: Odaiba Elementary School *Takeru Takaishi: Odaiba Elementary School, class 5-A *Hikari Yagami: Odaiba Elementary School, class 5-A English T.K.: "Tai is in high school." T.K.: "Izzy is in high school." T.K.: "I'm in 7th grade class A." Yolei: "Tai Kamiya. Hey, there's a girl in seventh grade with the same last name." Brazilian Portuguee T.K.: "I'm Takeru Takaishi, T.K.. I'm in 5th grade." Yolei: "I'm in 6th grade. My name is Yolei." Cody: "I'm Cody from 3rd grade." T.K.: "It couldn't be Tai, he's now a middle school student." Episode 33 Japanese *Miyako: Class 6-A *Micchan: Odaiba Elementary School, class 6-A *Tāko: Odaiba Elementary School, class 6-A Episode 45 Japanese Anchorman: "Takashi Yoshizawa-kun, age 7. Noriko Kawada-chan, age 10. Hiroshi Shibata-kun, age 11." Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon's Counterattack Miyako tries Odaiba Middle School's uniform. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Double Tamer!! The Great Super-dimensional Battle!!" *'Daisuke': "I'm Daisuke Motomiya, 11 years old, born in 1991." Unknown publication *Ken Ichijoji (4 years old) Digimon Adventure: Official Encyclopedia II ;Adventure 02 preview *Taichi Yagami: "(Currently a 2nd grader in middle school)" *Sora Takenouchi: "(Currently a 2nd grader in middle school)" *Yamato ishida: "(Currently a 2nd grader in middle school)" *Koshiro Izumi: "(Currently a 1st grader in middle school)" *Mimi Tachikawa: "(Currently a 1st grader in middle school)" *Jo Kido: "(Currently a 3rd grader in middle school)" Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III *Daisuke Motomiya: "A 5th grader in Odaiba Elementary School's soccer team ..." *Miyako Inoue: "A girl in Odaiba Elementary School's 6th grade who loves computers." *Iori Hida: "A boy in Odaiba Elementary School's 3rd grade." *Takeru Takaishi: "A boy who has transferred to Daisuke's class." *Hikari Yagami: "Taichi Yagami's younger sistes and Daisuke's classmate." *Taichi Yagami: "Now a 2nd grader in middle school ..." *Yamato Ishida: "A 2nd grader in middle school ..." *Sora Takenouchi: "A 2nd grader in middle school ..." *Mimi Tachikawa: "A 1st grader in middle who, after the previous adventure, went to study abroad in America." *Kōshirō Izumi: "A 1st grader in middle school whose speciality is computers." *Jo Kido: "A 3rd grader who attends a different middle school from Taichi and the others." *Michael: "Grade: Middle school, 1st grade" *Wallace: "Grade: Elementary school, 1st grade" Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia IV *Daisuke Motomiya: "A 5th grader in Odaiba Elementary School ..." *Ken Ichijoji: "A 5th grader in elementary school who attends a different school from Daisuke and the others." *Miyako Inoue: "A 6th grader who attends Odaiba Elementary School." *Hikari Yagami: "Daisuke's classmate ..." *Iori Hida: "A 3rd grader who attends Odaiba Elementary School." *Takeru Takaishi: "Daisuke and the others' classmate ..." *Sora Takenouchi: "After entering middle school." Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle *Daisuke Motomiya: "A 5th grader in Odaiba Elementary School. Age 11." **Daisuke (7 years old): "Daisuke 3 years ago. In August 1999, he and his family were captured by Vamdemon and taken to Big Sight." *Jun Motomiya: "Daisuke's older sister, who is a 2nd grader in high school. Apart by 6 years in age ..." *Miyako Inoue: "A 6th grader, making her the oldest among the new kids. Age 12. ... Because she moved to Odaiba in 5th grade, the Digimon fight in the Internet that occurred in the spring of 2000 is her first encounter with Digimon." *Miyako's Mother: "She is 3 years older than her husband." *Mantarou Inoue: "Freshman in university." *Momoe Inoue: "A classmate of Jun." *Chizuru: "A 2nd grader in Odaiba Middle School, and in the same class as Yamato." *Iori Hida: "A 3rd grader in Odaiba Elementary School. Age 9." **Iori (5 years old): "Iori on August 1999, when he was coming back from London with his father's remains." *Takeru Takaishi: "His elementary school is the same as Daisuke and the others, Odaiba Elementary School, Class 5-A." *Hikari Yagami: "Age 11. ... In elementary school, she is in the same Class 5-A as Daisuke and the others". *Ken Ichijoji: "Although a 5th grader in elementary school and 11 years old ..." **Ken years ago: "Below is Ken at age 9." **Ken flashback design: "Ken at age 4." *Osamu Ichijoji: "Ken once had an older brother Osamu, who was three years older than him." **Osamu years ago: "At right is Osamu at age 11." **Osamu flashback design: "Osamu at age 7." *Ryo Akiyama: "A veteran Tamer who journeyed the Digital World with 9 years old Ken in August 2000." *Taichi Yagami: "Taichi who progressed to Odaiba Middle School. Age 14, 2nd grader in middle school." *Yamato Ishida: "A 2nd grader in odaiba Middle School. Age 14." *Sora Takenouchi: "A 2nd grader in Odaiba Middle School. Age 14." *Kōshirō Izumi: "A 1st grader in Odaiba Middle School. Age 13." *Mimi Tachikawa: "A 1st grader in middle school. Age 13." *Jo Kido: "A 3rd grader in middle school. Age 15." *Yukio Oikawa and Hiroki Hida **Around age 25: "Oikawa and Iori's father, Hiroki Hida, around age 24~5." **1st grade in middle school: "Oikawa and Hiroki in their middle school years. Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals *Daisuke Motomiya (Age 4) *Wallace: --Translate-- **Wallace (Age 4): "Wallace 7 years ago ..." *Takeru Takaishi (Age 4) *Hikari Yagami (Age 4) *Miyako Inoue (Age 4) *Iori Hida (Age 4) ;Chosen children of 1999 :Progress: --Translate blurb-- ::Taichi: Age 7 ::Yamato: Age 7 ::Sora: Age 7 ::Kōshirō: Age 6 ::Mimi: Age 6 ::Jo: Age 8 :Age 4 Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon's Counterattack *Daisuke Motomiya: "Daisuke about to enter the new school year as a 6th grader." *Miyako Inoue: --Blurb about middle school uniform-- Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official Second Season *Davis Motomiya: 7th grade *Ken Ichijouji: 7th grade *T.K. Takaishi: 7th grade *Cody Hida: 4th grade *Kari Kamiya: 7th grade *Yolei Inoue: 7th grade ;Original DigiDestined *Tai: 9th *Matt: 9th *Sora: 9th *Izzy: 8th *Mimi: 8th *Joe: 10th grade